Green and Red - The colours of love
by Cara The Vivid
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head students. Everything is normal - at least as it can be - until he asks her out, and then pranks her because she rejects. A Dramione love story. Please read&review!
1. Prologue

___This prologue is not part of the story, it just inspired me write it. I hope you enjoy it!_

It was her seventh year.

She was eighteen and had already fought in a war.

She had brown curly hair and soft brown eyes.

She was smart.

She was a Gryffindor.

But she was ___not_a know-it-all!

That was a lie!

Hermione stood in front of The Mirror of Erised, but didn't look at it. Dumbledore had allowed her to take one look, but only one look and only once. She had promised to do so, and she would. But she was afraid of what she might see.

What if it was true? What if she loved him? What if her deepest wish was to be with him? She had to know, she had to be sure. Yes, she would look just to be sure.

So she did. ___Why did it have to be so?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Conversations

Hermione Granger was Head Girl.

That was good.

She shared the Common room with the Head Boy.

Okay.

He was a Slytherin.

She could cope with that. Why not?

But it was ___Draco Malfoy_.

After a morning shower, Hermione put on some hot-pants and a red top. It were the last days of summer, and she had decided to enjoy it. She dried her hair with a spell, so it looked extra-soft, and not fuzzy. She was happy with what her hair had come to. It was not like it was when she was in first grade, when she couldn't even comb it if she didn't wash it with some really good conditioner.

She stepped out of her room and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch, as if he was waiting for her. She entered the room and started walking over to the door, he shot up and ran over to her.

"Wait, Granger! I have to talk to you."

Hermione turned and met Malfoy's grinning gaze.

"What is it?" She asked as politely as she could. She made an effort of cooperating; they both were head students, after all.

He said nothing as she looked into his gray eyes, wondering if it would rain out of his eyes. Okay, that was stupid, but his eyes had the colour of the sky when you just knew it would rain. She loved the rain even though it messed up her hair.

"Tell me, Malfoy. What is it? I'm hungry."

"Oh, I – I just lost myself in your eyes. Sorry," he replied smiling, not blushing at all.

But she did.

"Now what do want exactly?" She asked him, her tone getting more and more harsh.

"Well, it's Saturday, so I wondered if you might want to go out with me this afternoon?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. Just yesterday, he had told her in potions that she was some ___stupid Gryffindor_, who was an ___annoying know-it-all__._

She'd replied, "_How come I can be a know-it-all, when I am stupid?_"

She thought it was a really good one, but Malfoy definitely didn't want to go out with her. This was just some strange revenge.

"No," she said, turned around and walked out of the room.

In the Great Hall she sat next to Ginny, who was already eating some toast.

"Morning, Ginny."

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny looked up and burst out with laughter. "Gods, Mione! You're red as a tomato! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," she muttered, taking up some toast.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleeeeeeease!" Ginny pleaded, and Hermione gave in.

"You won't believe it, you know, but Malfoy just asked me out," she whispered, and Ginny grinned.

"So you blushed?"

"Well - yes!" Hermione hissed, "But because I was ___angry_! I'm not___stupid__._"

Ginny giggled. "So what did you say?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I said NO!" Hermione almost screamed.

"Relax," the redhead grinned. "I just thought you'd be such a cute couple!"

"No we wouldn't!" Hermione insisted.

" 'Course you would, Mione," Harry stated taking the seat next to Ginny.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"Oh yes I do, you were so loud I couldn't help but overhear, you know," he said, and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

Harry noticed her surprise and then felt the need to add, "Oh, no worries, nobody but me knows ___whom_you're discussing about. Ginny just formed his name with her lips when she saw me coming."

"_Ginevra!_" Hermione revolved.

"Shush! I told you not to say that name ___ever _again!" Ginny hissed at her best friend.

"You told ___Harry_!" The brown-eyed tossed in.

"Well, Harry and I discussed that theme earlier anyway, and he's on my side. You're a cute couple. Or you ___would _be."

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded.

"But you ___hate_him!"

"Hey, he's changed. He's on our side now, you know that," Harry explained, putting his hands up. "Not my fault that he suits you."

"He doesn't!" She hissed again.

"You denying it just makes us think you ___like _him," Ginny teased her.

"Okay, let's stop talking about this now!" Hermione said, her face even redder even than Ginny's hair. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah," the couple grinned at each other, but Hermione just ignored it.

She ___hated_Malfoy! He was a git!

But she just couldn't forget him.

* * *

_**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope you like it!  
**__**It would be really great if you reviewed and told me what you thought of the story!**_

_**I'll post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday if you want me to! Other than that, there will be a new chapter each Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**Have a nice day! **_


	3. Chapter 2 - Fights

When Hermione came back from breakfast, her face was normal again. Ron had joined them, and they had talked about school.

Hermione twitched when she saw Malfoy lying on that couch again, just waiting for her. But he wasn't. He was ___asleep__. _Hermione stopped at his footside, examining his face. He was kind of cute when he slept.

She examined his body. He was thin, but not too thin. He had good muscles. She expected his chest to be comfortable when you lay on it. She liked what she saw.

But that was ___not _good. She went to her room.

Later that day, she went with her friends to Hogsmeade and had a lot of fun. Neville managed to fall over a ___squirrel_, and she was the only one who helped him up – but she ___was_laughing. She was happy for him and Luna, they were really cute together.

Did the others think that she and Draco – ___Malfoy _looked like that too?

What a thought!

When they came back, it was already time for dinner, and they took a lot of time joking and laughing. Hermione even flirted with Ron a bit, who was now together with Lavender Brown. Thank Merlin she didn't call him Won-Won anymore!

She and Ron had been together all Summer, but they had agreed that they were not really in love – he obviously liked Lavender more, and she... she didn't know. But she liked somebody else, she was sure of that. Not Ron, and not Draco. Uh - ___Malfoy__._

When she went up, the Common room was all dark. Malfoy probably just wanted to annoy her. He turned on the light, and – saw him still lying on the couch! Alarmed, she dashed up to him, checking if he breathed. Yes.

"Malfoy?" she shook his shoulders slightly, "Hey, Malfoy! Are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

"Draco, wake up!" Now she was shaking him properly, and his eyes opened slightly. He groaned.

"Uhh, Granger... what is it?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You-," Hermione was still panicing. "I didn't see you come to breakfast, or any meal, you slept when I came back, you slept when I went again, and now still – I – I though you were – I dunno – sick! Dead!"

Now she was angry. "You stupid idiot!"

"But you -," Draco looked at her in amazement. "Were you ___worried_?" He asked now, sitting up grinning.

"N- No! I just – don't like corpses," she managed, turning all red. She was still kneeing on floor, where she had thrown herself on thinking there was something wrong. "Or ___you__. _So you as a corpse it ___unbearable_."

He lauged, and she stood up.

"How can you sleep all day anyway?" She snapped at him angryly.

"I don't," he replied, "I ___meditate__._"

"Oh, don't you try to feed me such ___crap__,_" she shouted.

"You asked me!" He defended himself, "so I answered!"

"_Got to hell,_" she hissed at him, turning around and slamming her door.

_What an idiot!_

That night, Hermione slept very well. Which was strange, considering she had fought with a filthy snake right before going to bed.

She hated to admit it, but she ___liked_fighting with him. Well, that would be no problem – he slept in the room next to her anyway, and they shared the Common room. There would be some more opportunities.

When she woke up on Monday, Hermione felt relaxed. She had never felt so awake on a Monday morning! And her clock hadn't even rang. She sat up slowly, yawning, and looked at her clock. ___10:30 AM__._ What?! She had put her alarm on for 7:30 AM! This wasn't possible! How – ___Malfoy__. _Oh, that slimy git, that evil snake!

She put her clothes on quickly, being happy she'd showered yesterday evening. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs, bursting into her Potions class and interrupting the new teacher, who's name she couldn't remember.

"I- ," she saw Malfoy sitting at the only free table grinning at her, and her face darkened. "I'm sorry, Professor. ___Somehow _my alarmclock didn't work. It won't happen again.", she said, her jaw tight. The Professor nodded, and showed her the place next to Malfoy. "Please sit down, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir," she replied, not daring to object.

She sat down next to Malfoy quietly, not looking at him, just shooting a painful and angry look at Ron and Harry.

"_How can you sleep all day_?" Malfoy purred into her ear, and Hermione almost slapped him.

"_This means revenge,_" she hissed quietly. ___This means revenge__._

He just chuckled, which made her even more angry.

"I thought you wanted to go out with me?" She whispered, starting to collect the ingredients for the potion explained on the blackboard.

"Yes I did, but then I realised fighting you was more ___fun__,_" he grinned, "Because I always ___win_."

"No you don't. ___Stupid idiot, you'll see__,_" she muttered.

"See what?"

"Just wait, you just wait."

He chuckled again, "Now if you do same as me, that would be ___so_humiliating, you know? Like you have ___no__ new ideas._"

Hermione just ignored him and went on with her potion, but her face turned red.

He laughed.

"Alright," he said, "I'll see."


	4. Chapter 3 - Not quite revenge

_HehadtopayhehadtopayhehadtoP AY!_

Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about revenge. Draco had known it would be horrible for her to ___sleep_over almost three hours, and now he had to know he couldn't treat her that way, that slimy little git!

But she just couldn't think of anything as bad.

Maybe she could put something in his shampoo? Or maybe she could slip him some potion! That would make him talk like a girl? That would make him tell the truth! Veritaserum!

But... she would have to wait for about four weeks. That was too long. ___Oh Merlin_, why could she not think of anything good?

Making him spit slugs would work too, but it was gross even to look at, so that was out of question.

But what if - ? She knew he cared about that! It was a bit childish, but it would work. She was already laughing to herself, happy with what she'd come up with...

The next morning, she woke up early and hurried to breakfast. Malfoy liked to shower in the morning, and yesterday evening she didn't hear him put on the shower. That was good.

She ate her breakfast smiling, chatting with Ginny a bit and joking around with Harry, when suddenly Malfoy burst into the Great Hall, screaming _"____Granger!" _and looking as if he would spit fire. Hermione grinned.

He came up to her, his skin green as a frogs, his hair shining silverish and his eyes glowing with anger. ___Even with that he looks kinda good_, she thought to herself, until he opened his mouth.

"What the hell did you do to me? I can't go out like that! Make that stupid colours go AWAY!" he yelled at her, but she just smiled politely.

"I don't know what you mean," she purred, "I thought you like Slytherin? You really look like it."

Draco looked as if he'd like to punch someone in the face, his fists clenching, but she didn't move. He'd never hit her.

"That's no real revenge", he finally said, relaxing a bit, "But I'll teach you", he whispered, touching her shoulder, and then turned to teachers table, where Madam Pomfrey already stood up.

"My dear boy!" She said, clutching his arm and pulling his sleeve up, "How did that ___happen_?"

"I took a shower," Hermione heard him reply, before Ginny pulled at her hand.

"Oh my god, Mione, was that ___you_?" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Well, yes," the curly-haired girl replied, a bit insecurely.

"That's ___amazing_!" She screamed, "I bet he tried it with a thousand spells before deciding to go to Madam Pomfrey!" She had fake tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, Mione," Ron grinned. "That was great!"

"Yeah," Hermione giggled. "It was fun, but it will go away anytime. As soon as he relaxes," she explained. She just couldn't have made it ___that_horrible; it just wasn't her.

Harry looked skeptically at her, "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Well... he broke my clock! My alarm didn't work yesterday, as you might have noticed," Hermione explained, turning a bit red by thinking about it. "And besides, as if I need a reason. He deserves it anyway!"

"You know, Mione," Ginny said, "Instead of fighting with him, you might just kiss him."

Hermione turned red. "Why would I do ___that_?"

"Because you want it! And I bet he wants it too. You two ___so _fancy each other!" She raved.

"That's not ___true_!" Hermione demanded, standing up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go and fetch my bag."

And with that, she went away.

In the afternoon, Hermione lay on the couch in their Common room wondering just ___why _he'd stopped being angry with her so fast. She wanted him to yell at her, so she could yell back! She didn't know why, but that was just what she needed sometimes, someone making her go all red and passionate, but still control her. How did he do that? He knew exactly how to press her buttons so she did what he wanted – or reacted as he wanted.

"Hello?"

She shrieked and rolled away, falling to the floor. Draco had suddenly appeared over her face, and she'd panicked.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped at him, taking his hand to stand up.

"Sorry," he grinned, "I just didn't think ___you_might daydream on that couch about me."

Her mouth flew open, "I ___wasn't_daydreaming about you!" She glared and hit his chest with her flat hand.

"Hey!" He laughed, clutching her hand.

"Let me go!" She demanded, recapturing her hand and moving backwards.

He followed her until she stood with her back to a wall, looking straight into his eyes, her cheeks flushing. She imagined him pressing her against that wall and kissing her.

"What is it?" He whispered, resting his flat hands on each side of her head and moving in closer so that she couldn't escape.

She said nothing, so he moved even ___closer, _searching for some reaction. She couldn't move; she was all but paralysed. Then he brought his lips to her ear, making her shiver.

"I think you want me to kiss you," he whispered, and moved away again, stopping when their faces were only inches apart.

Hermione didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she didn't want it – he was Malfoy after all! But why didn't she scream by now? She opened her mouth to reply something, ___anything__, _when his lips suddenly came crushing down on hers, and she stopped thinking at all.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked these three chapter so far!  
I was really proud to see I had 5 followers and many views, but it'd be _really_ great if you reviewed!  
****I'm really interested in what you think about it and whether you like my style and the story or not. :S**

**So please please _please_ REVIEW! ****Give me your opinion!**

**See ya soon,  
****Cara**


	5. Chapter 4 - Almost his

They were kissing.

She'd wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands moved up and down her spine. They kissed passionately, and all Hermione could do was _moan._ She was captured by him, until she suddenly realized, that _she was kissing Draco Malfoy_!

She stiffened, and Draco backed away, trying to catch her eye. He was as breathless as her.

"I -," Hermione didn't know what to say. Draco must have felt she wanted to retreat, because he pressed himself against her again, hugging her still.

Was it right? She'd liked it, but -

"Hermione," Draco said, and she reacted right away concentrating all on him because this was the first time that he had ever used her first name.

"Hermione," he repeated, and she looked at his lips. Her arms were still slung around his neck, but her grip was loosened. "Please."

"What?" She asked, honestly being a bit confused right now. His eyes were so pretty.

"Don't run away now," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he let her leave.

She was lying on her bed, her door locked.

She had kissed him. But he was Draco Malfoy, and he hated her. She was a mudblood, wasn't she?

That was probably the main reason of her ignoring her feelings for him – it just couldn't be possible that he returned them.

Now everything had changed. He'd _kissed_ her. That meant something, didn't it?

She didn't dare to think further about it, because she afraid of being hurt.

She had to talk to Ginny. Tomorrow morning, she would tell her everything.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you," Hermione said when she saw her friend sitting next to Harry at the breakfast table. "It's important."

Ginny saw that Hermione was very upset, so she nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll be back."

Then she followed Hermione out of the Great hall, where they started to walk.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermiones face.

"I did something stupid," she said. Now she couldn't escape – she would have to tell Ginny.

"What?"

"I... yesterday, Draco kissed me," Hermione admitted blushing.

"And? Did you kiss him back?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, but... I kind of fled. He said something like 'Don't run away now', but I just said 'Sorry' and went to my room," she recounted.

"Why'd you do _that_?" Ginny asked confused, "I was sure you liked him!"

"And I do, but I... I dunno, I guess I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of him not liking me! You know he called me a mudblood all the time, why would he want to be in a relationship with me then? When I'm not _pure_?"

"Oh dear," Ginny sighed. She stopped, grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and shook her hard. "That boy is in _lov_e with you, you stupid moron! Why the hell can't you just _accept_ that?!"

Hermione gulped, knowing Ginny was right.

"But I... how do I shut all these feelings down?"

Before Ginny even opened up her mouth, Hermione knew.

"I forgot everything when he kissed me, you know," she admitted blushing again.

"Oh Mione!" Ginny squeaked, "Now that's what I call love! Go and talk to him, right away!"

"I – no, I couldn't, I bet he's angry or - "

"Just GO!" Ginny called out, turned her friend in the right direction and pushed her in that way. "Run and get a kiss or two! He hasn't forgotten you just by _sleeping_over it!"

Hermione really ran, she rushed the stairs up and was so fast she practically thrust the door open and crashed into her, well _crush_. She almost fell down, but Draco caught her.

"Are you alright?" He looked a bit worried, but also sad. That was her fault!

"I – yes – no -well, yes, but -," she didn't know what to say.

"Ginny said I should kiss you." _Oh Merlin, why did she say something that stupid?_

"I have to go now! We have a test!" She rushed away, as red as a tomato.

Draco looked confused after her, but then he grinned. _By tomorrow, she would be his girlfriend. Thanks, Weasley_, he thought, knowing that obviously she had to do something with Hermione deciding to talk to him about being sorry for running away. At least he interpreted it that way.


	6. Chapter 5 - How I love you

Hermione leaned against her door, breathing heavily.

She'd tried to talk to Draco, but had failed. _Ginny said I should kiss you._

What the!?

_Think, Hermione!_ She reminded herself, _What could you do now?_

She decided to go to class, and think about it later. Maybe the problem would be solved by dinner?

She lay in her bed, it was probably almost midnight, and she was awake. Her thoughts kept cirkling around Draco, and how she hadn't spoken to him today anymore.

She avoided him in class, and hurried to her room after dinner so she didn't have to talk to him. She was so scared and so stupid.

She had to tell him she loved him! Now.

_But it was midnight? _Her brain objected.

The other side of her brain protested, _What if he didn't mind?_

And before she even realized it, she stood in front of his door and knocked.

_Oh Merlin! What if he rejected her?_

It was midnight, she should just leave and -

The door opened.

Draco looked sleepily around, and when he spotted her slightly turned away, his eyes lit up.

"Hermione," he smiled tiredly.

"Draco..." she whispered, then cleared her voice. "I'm sorry I woke you up, we – we can talk tomorrow." She almost turned away, but Draco grabbed her hand. She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Talk to me. _Now_. Have you finally realized you belong to me?"

"I _what_?" She was a bit offended.

"You belong to me," he repeated, and kissed the palm of her hand. "If you agree, I will never give you away and stay by your side forever."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Isn't that too big for a promise? We are eighteen only, you know."

Draco looked at her seriously. "I've been in love with for the past few years, and have realized it just this summer, when I saw you and Weasley in that café. I know I will love you forever, even though I am just eighteen." He paused, so the information could sink in. "If you let me, I will stay by your side forever, and keep you jealously." He smiled at her, taking a quick look over his shoulder. "Do you want to join me in bed?"

Hermione was flattered, but hesitated. "Do you promise?" She ignored his invitation.

"Promise what? To keep you? I promise you, that if you let me love you, i will _never_ leave your side, even if you _want_ me to. I will chase you down and make you my wife."

"You want to marry me?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes," Draco stated.

"Well, if you want to marry me, you will have to propose to me properly," Hermione declared smiling, and took him by the hand. She took a step into his room,and he closed the door.

"I'm tired, you know," Hermione said. "There will be no... sex tonight."

Draco laughed and hugged her tightly, "I didn't think so. Come on now! I want to sleep too."

Before he could take her, Hermine raced to his bed and jumped on it, then crawled into the sheets. She smiled as Draco lifted them and crawled in too.

Hermione cuddled next to him, kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his torso. Draco put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"G'night, Mione," he mumbled.

"Night, Drake," she replied.

In the morning, Hermione awoke by Draco crawling out of bed. His attempt not to wake her up failed, but Hermione tried to act as if she still was asleep. Draco smiled at her effort, kissed her cheek and announced that he would go and take a shower.

"You can go too, if you want to. We can meet in the Great hall for breakfast, alright? And then we can go to Hogsmeade today."

"Today?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah," her boyfriend smiled. "It is Saturday after all!"

"Well then," Hermione stretched her arms and sat up, "I'll go to my room."

Draco grinned at her, "Don't you want to join me?"

"Nah," she grinned back, stood up and gave him a quick kiss. "See you at the Griffindor table!"

She walked out of his room, but Draco called her back.

"Won't you sit next to me?"

"I will! At the Griffindor table," Hermione smiled.

"I'm not allowed to sit there," Draco remarked, but Hermione just grinned at him.

"Like you care."

To look nice today, Hermione put on a nice skirt in _green - _it hadn't been green all along, but she had changed it's colour, no big deal – and a gray top with a black, thin jacket. It was starting to get colder. She put on light sandals and a green flower-bracelet. and walked down. She heard Draco still showering – she had been extra fast to prepare her friends for the sight of her and Draco. She wanted to get down there first.

But now, taking the stairs, she got frightened. Maybe this wasn't the right way to show them? By the end, she almost ran back up again, but tamed her fear, gulping down the panic-attack that was coming up. They would have to deal with it; she loved him.

When she reached the door, she breathed in and out deeply, and entered. If she tried to think about it, she would just hesitate and then run away. No thinking here!

Ginny eyed her carefully, then smiled at her.

"Wasn't that skirt blue?" She asked her friend.

"No, I don't think so," Hermone replied, but Ginny could see her eyes sparkling.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Oh, I've come to some... answers, that's all," Hermione explained vaguely, and Ginny looked at her skeptically, then turned to Harry.

"What do you think?" But Harry wasn't looking at her, but at Draco Malfoy, who'd just entered the room. Everyone in the room quietened, and even held their breath when they saw him _smiling_ in the _Gryffindor_ direction.

He was wearing dark jeans and a red faded T-shirt with a golden lion on it – bright red wouldn't have quite suited him - and was smiling at Hermione, as he noticed her outfit. They'd had the same idea! How cute of him to dare such a thing!

As he directed his way to her, people started to whisper. _He was the Slytherin prince!_

He sat next to Hermione, and kissed her on the cheek. "Cute outfit," he smiled, then turned to her friends. Ron was staring at him, widemouthed and terrified, Ginny was grinning and Harry seemed just a little bit uncomfortable. "Good Morning, friends of Hermione. Potter, Weasley, _Weasley_. You can shut your mouth now."


	7. Epilogue

Hermione stood in her white dress in front if the mirror in her dressing room, smiling at her best friends' reflection. She felt majestic.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful!" Ginny breathed, "Like a princess!"

Yes, she even was wearing the tiara that Draco had bought her for her twentieth birthday. That was two years ago.

"Draco will love it," Luna raved.

Hermione smiled, then turned to inspect her sideview.

"Do I look... swollen?" she asked insecurely. "Does one see it?"

"No, darling!" Her mother assured her, having heard the question when entering. "You look as if you've just fallen out of heaven, my dear." Mrs Granger had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mum," she smiled, then breathed deeply in and out, and said very clearly, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

It was beautiful.

Draco was dancing with his newly married wife, and all eyes were on them. Hermione's eyes were glowing.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco replied.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, slapping a flat hand at his chest, "I'm still a _Miss, _Mr. Malfoy!"

This was the happiest day of their lives.

At least for _now_. There would be many more.

"I've thought about a name, you know," Draco suddenly announced, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Let me hear," she said.

"Scorpius," he said, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, "Well that's... interesting. It _is _cute, I have to admit, but..."

"The next name is on you," Draco smiled. "Maybe it'll even be a girl – the you can name her Cathleen, as you wanted to name our _son_."

Hermione laughed, "I was _sure _it'd be a girl!"

_And the next one was._


End file.
